1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for a bicycle.
2. Description of Background and Material Information
A display device of the aforementioned type is known to include a display unit, which is generally attached to the handlebars of a bicycle, and a processing unit which is connected to sensors and which has calculation means. Such a device informs the cyclist of parameters pertaining to his or her route and performance, in particular the instantaneous speed, the average speed, the distance traveled, the time elapsed, etc.
As is also known, the information is displayed digitally and as a pictograph which informs the cyclist of the type of information displayed.
As the case may be, one or several types of information can be present in the display unit, and the cyclist has the possibility of calling different types of information to the display, for example, by pressing on a push-button integrated into the display.
A display device of this type, associated with a gearshift control mechanism, is known from European Patent Application No. 641 711. In the case of gearshift control, the current display is momentarily replaced with the number of the sprocket to which the chain is to be transferred. After a predetermined time lapse, the previous display reappears.
Such a device is advantageous, since with no intervention other than the gearshift control, the cyclist is informed of the sprocket towards which the chain will be displaced.
However, it has a certain number of disadvantages. First of all, the device reacts to the gearshift control, and not to the displacement of the gearshift itself.
Furthermore, the sprocket number information is given by the gearshift control box, as a function of the displacement of the control lever or of its position.
This device is therefore not adapted to an electric type gearshift, such as known from the published Patent Application No. 558 425, for example. Indeed, for such a gearshift, gear shifting is controlled by an impulse on one or the other of the two push-buttons. The sprocket number information therefore cannot be read at the level of the gearshift control. Moreover, for an electric gearshift like this one, the displacement of the mobile gear shifting assembly does not instantaneously follow the command.
Additionally, for electric gearshifts, it is possible to use several control switches located in different areas of the bend, or, if necessary, of the frame.
The device described in European Patent Application No. 558 425 is not compatible with such a multiple control of the gearshift.